


Dance With Me?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star TrekCharacter: Spock, others mentionedRelationship: Spock/readerRequest: Hey! ummm could you do a spock x reader where the reader loves to dance, they go to a party with every one, the reader wants to dance with spock but he doesnt want to, then she goes alone and the other enterprise members(or other random guys ) go with her to dance and spock gets jealous





	

“Come on, Spock. Its fun.” You smiled, pulling on one of his hands with both of yours. Spoke rolls his eyes into the back of his head and back.   
“[y/n], I do not like parties.” Spoke protested, pulling his hand away from yours and turning.   
“But I do. Please, just come and dance with me?” You darted around to block his path. You then grabbed one of his hand and raised it so you could twirl underneath his arms with a giggle before allowing his hand to drop back to his side.   
This had been happening back and forth for about half an hour or so. You were ready to go and had dedicated this time to persuading him to come with you. It was just a bunch of you going to a nightclub from work.   
“Well, go yourself. Why do you need me to hold your hand wherever you go?” Spoke snapped, scowling at you. You froze and stared up at him for a moment, unable to believe he had just spoke to you like that. You had known each other for a long time now, had working together and spent time together.   
“Because I enjoy spending time with you. Because I trust you with my life. Because you mean the world to me. But if I need to give you reasons why I want to spent time with you and be with you, then you probably don’t feel the same way.” Your eyes brimmed with tears as you looked up at Spoke. He seemed taken aback by your answers. He never meant to make you upset or cry and now an overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him like a train.   
“[y/n], I-“ He reached out to touch your cheek, a gesture that normally meant a lot to you but you slapped his hand away and stormed pasted him to the door.   
“See you on Monday.” You called over your shoulder, the bitterness obvious in your voice before leaving.   
You walked straight to where you were meeting Kirk. He frowned when he saw your watery eyes.   
“Whats wrong?” He asked, walking up to you and tilting his head to the side. You debated telling him but then you remembered he might want to sort things out before you left and you just wanted to leave.  
“Nothing. Lets go.” You said, your voice filled with fake chirpiness.   
\-----------------------time skip----------------------------  
You had no idea how much you had drunk or what exactly you had drunk but you didn’t care. You were on the dancefloor being twirled around by Kirk, nearly hitting Scotty several times.   
You felt a hand around your waist and looked to see the scotsman.   
“I think I’ll cut in before you injure the girl.” He slurred a little before pulling you away. You giggled as the two of you began to dance around. That was one thing you loved about your crew. They knew how to have fun.   
You couldn’t stop laughing all night as you danced from person to person, eventually with Uhura.   
A man with brown hair, green eyes and a black shirt asked you to dance. Uhura giggled a little and nudged you forward, obviously agreeing.   
As you looked at him, you couldn’t help but think of Spock. You had loved him since the very beginning. But you two weren’t together anyway and nothing romantic was ever going to happen if he meant what he said earlier.   
SO you took his hadnt and danced. He swung you around elegantly and laughed as you twirled.   
But then the lively music faded into more romantic music to sway to.   
Once again, he offered you his hand.   
But you couldn’t accept. Maybe it was the alcohol or what happened earlier but you knew you were still very much in love with Spock and that a dance with a stranger wasn’t going to change that.   
You politely declined and started to make your way through the crowd. The sight of men with their arms wrapped around women made your heart ache slightly so you wrapped your arms around yourself and ducked your head.   
Maybe you should go back and apologies to him. You had been pushing him to do something he didn’t want to and you knew he hated being pushed into things. He never made you do anything you didn’t want to so it wasn’t fair to expect the rules to be different for you.   
“Excuse me?” A familiar voice made you stop dead in your tracks.   
Turning to the side, you saw Spock standing on the dance floor. Your heard seemed to race at the sight of him.   
He had come! He hated things like this but he had come anyway.   
“Can I have this dance.” He held out his hand to you.   
You stared at him for a moment as if you couldn’t believe your eyes before taking his hand, partly to see if you were dreaming. But he was there.   
His strong hand grasped you and he pulled you against him, wrapping his other arm around your waist and holding you against his chest.   
Your breath caught as you rested your free hand on his shoulder.   
Slowly, he began to sway to the music and everyone else on the dancefloor seemed to fade away so it was just the two of you.   
To hide your blush, you rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, concentrating on him.   
“But you hate dancing.” You mumbled, more to yourself than to him.   
“Well it turns out, as long as im with you, I don’t mind it.” His response made your heart beat hard in your chest as you looked up at him.   
“Then why didn’t you come sooner?” You asked, smiling slightly.   
“I-I don’t like seeing you dance with other men.” Spock stated, looking over the top of your head at something behind you. It seemed he couldn’t look at you.   
“Well then.” You mumbled, reaching your free hand up to cup his cheek and bring his face back down. “you’ll just have to keep dancing with me.” You mumbled, glancing between his eyes and his lips. Spock must have seen this and darted his tongue out to wet his lower lip.   
Then he ducked his head down and placed a soft kiss to your lips.   
You quickly responded, your hand going round the back of his neck and into his hair as you marvelled at the feeling of his lips on yours. Spock pulled you so you were flush up against him and stopped swaying to concentrate on you.   
When you pulled away for air, you couldn’t help but smile and neither could Spock.   
“Dance with me?” You asked, swaying a little in his arms, mainly because you couldn’t stand still, you were so happy. He smiled and gently twirled you around.   
“Always.” He replied, ducking down for another sweet kiss.


End file.
